


A Dance and A Kiss

by seemenow_lovemelater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Original Fiction, Short & Sweet, Short Story, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemenow_lovemelater/pseuds/seemenow_lovemelater
Summary: After being picked out as the fifth Triwizard Tournament champion, Aurora Hemlock attends the Yule Ball and finds herself being enchanted by Sirius Black, whose eyes cannot stop looking at her.A short and promising beginning.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	A Dance and A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First time posting here!
> 
> This is a little something I thought about because I am so obsessed with Sirius, so I made up the character of Aurora (whose name is totally random) to live my little fantasy of dancing with him at the Yule Ball. I know Sirius wasn't allowed to Hogwarts, therefore this is all a work of fiction. I don't even know if I matched at all the descriptions with those from the book, I just wrote how I felt like it.
> 
> Also, English is my second language so do forgive me for my poorly and/or bad writing, as I have little experience with it. Thank you and enjoy!

**A Dance and A Kiss**

It was the night of the Yule Ball and Aurora Hemlock was preparing her outfit in her room, smoothing out nonexistent creases on her dress like she’s done ten times before and after putting it on. She was nervous and everyone could tell that. Luckily, her friends who were all dressed up too, waiting for the time to come, were all encouraging and supportive towards her. It wasn’t that big of a deal to them — some Muggle-born girls knew about prom and ball traditions from the non-wizarding world — and others weren’t as nervous as Aurora as she was one of the Triwizard Tournament champions, alongside Harry Potter, Victor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and Cedric Diggory. It was a mad year for Dumbledore to have not one, not two, but three champions from Hogwarts!

After the Goblet of Fire spat out Harry’s name, everyone was shocked and disturbed to find Aurora being picked too by the Goblet. All the other Headmasters were convinced Dumbledore had bewitched the Goblet. Fortunately, Dumbledore had a strong ability to pursue others, and in the end both Harry and Aurora were let to participate — though neither of them put their names in nor actually wanted to.

‘Aurora, hello! It’s about time to begin! We should head down,’ said one of her friends to her and she nodded, put on her bracelet, and prepared herself for the last time before heading out of the room and onto the stairs.

They all walked down, heels clicking on the stone floors, until they reached the last set of stairs. At the bottom of it, their partners all waited. Aurora wasn’t that happy to have chosen George Weasley as her partner (his brother being her best friend’s partner) because he and his twin were way too foolish for her and younger than her, even though they looked the same age. But as she hadn’t had time to ask someone else, George would have to do it for tonight. She was just hoping he would not forget the dance.

‘Ello,’ said the twins and each grabbed the arm of his partner. ‘You look dashing,’ said George and Aurora blushed and thanked him.

Professor McGonagall was standing before the big wooden doors that led to the Great Hall, patiently waiting for the champions to arrive. She looked good even though not a lot different from her usual teacher look, with her hair still in a tight bun at the back. Aurora noticed Fleur arriving with someone she didn’t recognize and she felt a sharp sting of jealousy on how good she looked in her silky dress and gorgeous long, blonde hair. Victor Krum looked... like Victor Krum, and Harry and Cedric looked alright, although she noticed Harry kept glancing at Cedric’s partner who didn’t seem to acknowledge. No one else did except Aurora.

They all aligned and entered the Great Hall which now didn’t look like the Great Hall anymore. All the long tables disappeared and instead of them were about a hundred round tables littered around the room. A few Christmas trees were scattered too, decorated with the best, as the room was too. Everything looked sparkly and pretty, and Aurora appreciated the staff’s dedication to the Ball. First came Fleur and her partner, then Victor Krum with what looked like a gorgeous Hermione (Aurora could see that the “basics” of Hermione were there, as she knew her from their day-to-day life, but she looked beautiful in a blue dress, with her hair all nice and shiny), then came Cedric and the famous Harry Potter, whom Aurora didn’t know how to feel about. She thought — she believed — he didn’t put his name in the Goblet of Fire, as he couldn’t have, and as she hadn’t either. Neither of them were believed by most of the pupils. She wouldn’t have trusted him either if she wasn’t in the same situation as him. It was very strange for her to feel this way.

They began dancing on the improvised dance floor. Luckily, George was not a bad dancer, as they had rehearsed the dance beforehand. She could tell he was nervous to dance in front of everyone which she felt was a little weird as she thought he’d like the attention. Not only that, but he looked as he was struggling to remember the dance moves and keep up with her, and so Aurora felt a deep appreciation for him.

What Aurora didn’t see though, was Sirius Black sitting at one of the far end tables, talking to Professor Moody who kept sipping from his hip flask. Sirius noticed Aurora as soon as she came into the room, her long, pink, princessy dress hugging her figure in the most beautiful way possible, tied in the middle to accentuate her thin waist. He noticed too that her chest was uncovered, her skin pale and smooth (his eyesight was much better than everyone else’s due to being an Animagus). Her hair was all curls in front and back, and looked like she had tried to put it together but just couldn’t and have given up. The dress was completed with lace and glitter and although it looked a little girly for him, she looked like the most beautiful person in the room — and even prettier than the alive decorations from the trees and ceiling.

He watched her dancing with George, whom he knew and felt a little jealous on, then saw her sitting down and massaging her feet over her shoes. After about a minute or so, the feast began and he was obliged to sit down and eat although he wanted so badly to go up to her and introduce himself.

Aurora sat down to eat next to her friends, all of whom were talking and laughing and being so happy to be there, as though it was the best thing in the world. She would’ve felt the same way if it wasn’t for the Tournament which she hated being a part of. After some time, she got up to get herself a drink, moment when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped surprised and turned to see a man she didn’t know, although she had seen before around the school.

‘Hi,’ he said over the music. ‘I’m Sirius Black, it’s nice to meet you.’

‘Aurora Hemlock,’ she almost yelled. The band was loudly playing in the background.

‘I wanted to come and introduce myself as I couldn’t keep my eyes away from you.’

Aurora blushed so hard like it was the first time hearing a compliment.

‘Well... thank you,’ she managed to say.

He smiled and turned around and began walking.

‘So that’s all?!’ She yelled after him so he could hear her over the music. But it wasn’t only him that heard her, as many pupils who were around turned their ears at the surprising pair, wanting to hear more. Draco Malfoy was one of them, frowning and needing to know why such different people were together. Black heard Aurora and stopped in his tracks, turning on his heel to face her again.

‘What else?’ He asked with the remainings of a smile of his face — he was smiling before he turned around.

‘Are you not gonna ask me to dance?’ She almost whispered so that only he could hear her, now being closer to her. Sirius bit his lip but nodded.

‘It would be weird for a grown man to ask a girl like you to dance.’

‘It wouldn’t! I... I like older men,’ she admitted timidly.

She stretched her arm to him before he could refuse her again or comment about her saying, and grabbed his hand as it came to meet her. Luckily for them, the music slowed down into a romantic song, and they could walk onto the dance floor together. Many pairs stepped aside at the sight of them and Harry Potter gauged them with eyes as big as plates, clearly confused and shocked. The girl in the band began vocalizing and they began moving from side to side, hand in hand, careful (Sirius) not to step on the other.

‘Are you a teacher? I’ve seen you here a couple of times but...’

‘No,’ he laughed. His laugh and the smile that stayed on his face afterwards made Aurora feel things she had never felt before. ‘I’m er, Harry’s godfather. You know Harry?’

‘Not personally,’ she shrugged ‘although I heard he’s famous for defeating Voldemort.’

Sirius winced. ‘You say his name!’

‘Why wouldn’t I? He killed my parents too. And a name is just a name.’

Black looked at her with a mix of admiration and anger. The music stopped and everyone started clapping. A soft _woosh_ was heard as new food appeared on the tables and everyone went to sat down. Aurora almost turned around before Sirius caught her and whispered ‘Come with me’ and began almost dragging her to the hall and then outside, where the bushes were lit up and the lawn dirtied with snow. They stopped walking when they got to a bench where they sat down.

‘I heard you’re one of the champions,’ Sirius said with nothing in his voice to indicate his feelings towards this. Aurora found him so hard to read, as she was good at reading people usually.

‘I am, unfortunately...’

‘Are you scared of being injured?’

‘I’m scared of dying, yes, if that’s what you’re asking! I’m also angry at whoever put my name in that stupid Goblet!’ She said and she realized it was the first time in weeks saying this out loud. Having past the first task so easily made her feelings repress for a while until someone would come along and ask her how she felt. This was the case.

Sirius sighed. ‘I wasn’t supposed to be there or watch the task but I had to for the sake of Harry. And I saw you too — you were very good in the first task.’

‘Thank you,’ she blushed deeply and looked away. Sirius grabbed her chin gently to pull her face towards him and surprised Aurora with a kindly kiss, as a sort of encouragement. She kissed him back, curls surrounding both their faces from both of them. Sirius’ curls were out of control too.

‘This is a little good luck for the next task. And I ask you not to die as I will be needing you soon.’

‘Need me! Why on Earth would you need me?!’

He smiled like a pirate that just got the hold of the treasure. And maybe he has...

‘Because I like you, Aurora Hemlock...’

With that, he stood up and left. Aurora sat there not feeling the cold of the night and winter, but feeling warm and happy.


End file.
